Bathory te va a llevar
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "Ella Bathory fue una bruja del siglo XIV. Su leyenda fue muy conocida allá por todo el reino. Dicen que después de haber sido quemada en la hoguera, su espectro regresó a cobrar venganza. ¡No os quedéis fuera jugando cuando el sol se oculte o Bathory se los llevará!" Algunos aseguran que solo es para espantar a los niños juguetones, pero Ginny Weasley no opina igual.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

___Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._  


**¡Y aquí está esta loca!**

**A mi defensa digo que crecer está siendo más pesado de lo que imaginaba. La Uni me quita mucho tiempo y encima ando buscando un trabajo porque hace falta. Me encantaría tener más tiempo para escribir, porque lo disfruto, prueba de ello es que el fin de semana aproveché y no dormí nada por andar escribiendo mis retos (lo digo más como que lo disfrute, no que me pudiera el no dormir), pero se hace lo que se puede.**

**En fin, la cantaleta está de más. Hoy oficialmente vuelven a empezar las clases y bueeeno... xD**

**Os dejo con esta historia que no es de lo más original, pero me pareció adecuada para el resto en particular.**

* * *

******Bathory te va a llevar  
**

Un grito rompió el silencio que reinaba en aquella sala, provocando que Harry lanzara las palomitas al aire, más alterado por el chillido de su novia que por miedo a la película de terror que estaban mirando. La otra pareja presente, volteó a ver a la pelirroja y una risa se le escapó a Ron al notar que su hermana se cubría el rostro como una niña asustada.

—Ya, Ginny, si no es real —le tranquilizó Hermione, tomando el control remoto para poner pausa a la cinta.

La aludida bufó, molesta consigo misma. Para ella y Ron, la televisión y las películas eran cosa nueva, a diferencia de Hermione y Harry, quienes habían crecido con aquella tecnología muggle. Entendía que, por lo general, no todo lo que veía en esa enorme caja rectangular era verdad. Incluso, comprendía que aunque dijesen que estaba basada en hechos reales, la mayor parte del tiempo se trataba de actores dramatizando una historia. Sin embargo, aquella filmación era más de lo que había podido soportar. Y había que señalar que se necesitaba mucho para que Ginny Weasley, la chica valiente que había sobrevivido a una guerra, sintiera miedo.

—La Bruja de Blair es un documental falso —apoyo Harry, quitándose las palomitas de en sima.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó la pelirroja, volteando a ver su hermano mayor.

Éste enarcó una ceja, interrogante, y ladeo la cabeza un poco. A Ron le tomó unos segundos entender el porque su hermana le miraba de aquella manera. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Luego rió nerviosamente.

—¡Oh, por favor! Es solo un cuento inventado, Ginny —exclamó, rodando los ojos—. Algo que se inventaron los viejos para que los niños regresaran a casa antes del anochecer —siguió, ante la mirada de incomprensión de los otros dos presentes.

—¡Tú sabes que no, Ron! —le riñó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—La película está buena, no dejaré de verla por tus traumas infantiles —atacó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione y Harry se vieron entre si. Las peleas entre los hermanos Weasley eran el pan de todos los días, más aún cuando se les ocurría tener citas dobles como en esa ocasión. Las discusiones siempre eran parte de las veladas, pero por lo general entendía de que se trataba. En esos momentos no tenían idea de por donde iba el asunto.

—¡Eres un tonto! —gritó Ginny, fastidiada, levantándose de inmediato—. Iré a hacer más palomitas —dijo, volviendo su atención a Harry. Tomó el recipiente de las palomitas y se fue a la cocina sin decir nada más.

El chico de lentes estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ella, mas se detuvo al escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar.

—Ella es la tonta por creerse esas historias —dijo Ron, hundiéndose más en su lugar.

Su novia le miró y le pareció estar viendo a un niño caprichoso al que castigaron con no poder salir a jugar.

—Hablan y hablan de una historia, pero no dicen nada —apuntó Hermione, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Aun molesto, Ron volteó a ver a sus amigos.

—Se acordó de la historia de Bathory —respondió como si eso fuera obvio y tuviera mucho sentido, pero los otros dos continuaron con la misma expresión—. Ya saben, la bruja Bathory que te robará si no vuelves a casa antes de que se oculte el sol —explicó.

—Nunca había escuchado de ella —admitió la castaña, con una mueca.

—¿Qué clase de historia es esa? —quiso saber Harry, volteando a mirar sobre su hombro, para comprobar que Ginny seguía en la cocina. El sonido del maíz reventando le confirmó que su novia estaba ocupada, haciendo lo que dijo que haría.

—Bathory, ¿en serio nunca escucharon de ella? ¿Nunca les dijeron "Bathory te llevará si no entras a la casa"? —insistió Ron, residiendo una muy mala mirada como respuesta. Era obvio que sus dos amigos, al haber crecido en el mundo de los muggles, no conocían ni una tercera parte de las leyendas del mundo mágico. Solo había que recordar como ignoraban la existencia de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo—. Bueno, la historia va más o menos así...

O-O-O

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que se estableciera un Ministerio de Magia y un Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, los magos y las brujas no tenían muchos problemas para convivir con los muggles. Había unos que ocultaban su condición por razones personales, así como otros pregonaban sus poderes por distintos beneficios. Ella Bathory era de aquellas que no se ocultaba bajo una mascara de aparente normalidad. Desde que descubrió tener dones especiales, se había apasionado por el arte de la hechicería y todo tipo de magia que pudiera realizar.

Al principio no parecía que algo estuviera mal. Ella era una chica guapa, residente del Reino de Inglaterra allá por el Siglo XIV. Hija de unos campesinos que se dedicaban a trabajar la tierra, la pequeña bruja tenía limitaciones para hacer sus prácticas, pero no por eso se dejaba doblegar.

—Tome una cucharada por la mañana, todos los días, hasta que se acabe y verá que se siente mejor —indicaba la chica, entregando un frasco de mermelada, cuyo contenido ahora era el de un liquido espeso que parecía lodo.

—Muchas gracias, Ella —agradeció la anciana que recibía aquello con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Comenzó haciendo trabajos menores y gratuitos para los otros habitantes del pueblo donde vivía, cosas como quitar un dolor de espalda o desaparecer los granos del rostro de algunas personas. Llegó a ser conocida como una gran sanadora y apenas su fama se dispersó, la joven Ella subió el primer escalón.

—Con una gota de ésto en su copa, él no podrá dejar de verla con ojos de amor —declaró la joven que ya se había vuelto una mujer, dándole un filtro de amor a una duquesa.

Los miembros de la nobleza comenzaron a solicitar sus servicios, recompensando su trabajo con piezas de oro o joyas preciosas, incluso con productos raros o muy difíciles de conseguir. Así pues, con recursos para costear sus experimentos y la protección de gente influyente, Ella decidió romper los limites y se adentró al mundo de las artes oscuras.

—Nunca había visto nada como ésto, ¿qué es? —le preguntó en una ocasión un conde que necesitaba sacarle la verdad a su esposa pues creía que lo engañaba.

—Un cachivache—contestó Ella, sin darle mucha importancia a la enorme acromantula que dormía en el suelo y podía ser confundida con un peludo sofá—. Aquí está la poción, haga que se la tome y luego podrá preguntar lo que quiera, con la seguridad de que no le podrá mentir —dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un frasco lleno de un liquido transparente.

—Parece agua —comentó el hombre, tomando la pócima con escepticismo.

—¿Cuando le he fallado? —preguntó Ella a la defensiva, disgustada por la falta de confianza—. Aunque si gusta, puede probarla usted mismo —propuso, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

El conde tembló de pies a cabeza, negando con la cabeza y depositando la bolsa con oro sobre la mesa antes de marcharse. Si no fuese porque antes de ir se había tomado unos tragos, juraría que se estaba volviendo loco, pues por un segundo le pareció que la mujer tenía colmillos.

Las consecuencias de practicar la magia oscura comenzaban a manifestarse físicamente. Ella envejecía con mayor rapidez, perdiendo su belleza y humanidad con el pasar de los años. Así mismo, sus hechizos se volvieron más y más oscuros, al grado de que la gente prefería evitarla. Las personas que aún iban a buscar sus servicios, era gente de malos sentimientos que solo buscaba causar daño a los demás u obtener beneficios personales. Ella cumplía todos aquellos caprichosos, degustándose con el sufrimiento de aquellos terceros que perecían ante sus embrujos.

La voz se corrió, como era de esperarse, y entre más victimas, más sola se quedaba, hasta que terminó aislada en una cabaña fuera del pueblo donde solía vivir. Mucho tiempo pasó y las nuevas generaciones olvidaron su existencia. Unos tantos creyeron que había muerto, pues resultaba poco creíble que alguien viviera más de cien años. Sin embargo, una noche de festival, pasó lo que nadie hubiera esperado que ocurriera.

Un grupo de niños no mayores a diez años, hijos de los pueblerinos, se alejaron de la multitud para ir a jugar al bosque. Ignorando lo que pudiese pasar, se adentraron hasta donde los arboles eran tan tupidos que ni la luz de la luna se filtraba.

—Ya no juego —se quejó una de ellas, después de tropezar con una raíz de árbol por no poder ver.

—Yo tampoco, tengo miedo —apoyó otra pequeña, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

—Como son agua fiestas —les echaron en cara los otros.

Ambas niñas hicieron un puchero de disgusto y volvieron por sobre sus pasos, pese a las risas y burlas de los demás. El resto de los niños se quedaron en el bosque y durante horas no se supo más de ellos. Sus padres se comenzaron a preocupar y antes de que el festival terminara, ya todos los habitantes estaban buscando a los pequeños con desesperación. Las niñas que se habían separado del grupo, contaron lo que habían hecho, más asustadas que preocupadas por el castigo que les darían sus respectivas madres.

Tan solo unos minutos después de aquella revelación, todos los pueblerinos decidieron que debían de formar una brigada de rescate. Los hombres más valientes y capacitados, como el herrero, el armero y varios más, cogieron cuchillos, espadas y demás instrumentos para defenderse. Una vez armados, hicieron antorchas y se dispusieron a partir, pero al acercarse a la entrada del bosque, se toparon con el grupo de niños llorando.

—¡Mamá! —chilló una de ellas al ver a su progenitora entre el grupo de mayores.

—¡Quiero a mi mamá! —pidió otro, llorando con más fuerza.

—Nos dijo que no nos haría nada malo —balbuceó una más entre sollozos, ante la sorprendida mirada de los adultos que no entendían que pasaba.

—Nos ofreció dulces e indicarnos el camino de regreso a casa —siguió hablando el más pequeño de todos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó un hombre, con machete en mano.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —quiso saber la madre que sostenía a su niño en brazos.

—La bruja solo quería nuestra sangre —explicó una de las niñas, mostrando que tenía heridas en sus manitas y brazos.

Parecía que les hubiesen clavado agujas muy gruesas. Los pequeños agujeros redondos no sangraban más, pero eran muy visibles como para negar la agresión.

—¡Fue Ella! —gritó una anciana, tras meditar la situación, y el recuerdo de Bathory volvió a la mente de todos.

Siendo ya muy tarde, se llevaron a los niños a sus casas para curarlos. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que los ciudadanos tomaron acciones. Furiosos por lo ocurrido y temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar si no hacían algo, todos los habitantes, incluyendo a los representantes de la corona, fueron en busca de Ella hasta su cabaña.

Ahí encontraron a la anciana, sentada en la mecedora del portón, delgada y pálida como la propia muerte. La bruja no se inmutó al verles y ellos tampoco se detuvieron para pedir alguna clase de explicasión.

—¡Que la quemen! —propuso uno de los pueblerinos.

—¡O que le corten la cabeza! —pidió alguien más.

—Señora Bathory, está usted siendo acusada de brujería —habló el que estaba a cargo del pueblo—. ¿Sabe usted que practicar brujería es un crimen contra las leyes de Dios? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Arrestenla ya! —gritó una mujer de la muchedumbre.

—¿Como se declara ante la acusación? —siguió con el protocolo el encargado, pero siguió sin conseguir palabra alguna de Ella—. ¡Arrestenla! —ordenó a los guardias que le acompañaban.

Debido a la falta de cooperación de Bathory y por las exigencias de los enardecidos ciudadanos, el magistrado dictaminó la pena máxima contra el crimen de la brujería y Ella fue sentenciada a morir en la hoguera de la plaza del pueblo, ante la mirada de todos. Los habitantes asistieron de forma puntual, observando sin remordimiento alguno como la anciana ardía y gritaba en medio del fuego, hasta que solo quedó carne quemada pegada a los huesos negruzcos.

—¡Yo viviré para siempre! —fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Bathory antes de su muerte.

Luego de ello, el pueblo entero dio por finalizado el asunto. Estando la bruja muerta, todos creyeron que la calma había vuelto. Sin embargo, la calma tan solo fue un espejismo que duró tan solo un año, antes de que se desatara el verdadero horror.

El festival por la cosecha se llevó a cabo, al igual que siempre. No obstante, al final, la hija del magistrado desapareció misteriosamente, sin dejar rastro. Apenas una semana después, dos de los niños acusadores también desaparecieron en las mismas circunstancias y para cuando la primera nevada llegó, casi todos los niños del pueblo habían desparecido. Siendo que los primeros en desparecer habían sido los relacionados al caso de Bathory, los habitantes temieron que se trataba de una maldición. Todos huyeron y distribuyeron la historia de la bruja Bathory, la cual se volvió una leyenda muy popular en el reino.

O-O-O

—...Dicen que aunque Bathory realmente murió en la hoguera, consiguió realizar una magia tan oscura que pese a no tener un cuerpo, su alma se quedo aquí para cobrar venganza. No como un fantasma, sino como algo más, como un espectro que podía causar daño físico —continuó narrando Ron—. Por eso le dicen a los niños que si para cuando caiga el solo no han vuelto a sus casas, Bathory aparecerá y se los llevará para sacarles toda la sangre —finalizó.

Harry y Hermione no apartaron la mirada de su amigo. Jamás habían escuchado aquella historia en ninguna parte y ahora entendía el por qué de la reacción de Ginny. Incluso a ellos se les habían erizado los cabellos de la nuca.

—Suena como lo de la bruja de Blair —admitió la castaña, mirando la pantalla del televisor aún encendida.

—No creo que ninguna de las dos sea real —se aventuró a comentar Harry, rascándose la barbilla.

—¿Por qué no? Hemos visto coas peores y es magia al final de la historia, suena como los Horocruxes —analizó Hermione, preguntándose por qué no había leído nada de esa leyenda en los libros de Hogwarts.

—Cierto —admitió el de lentes—, pero es solo una historia para asustar niños. ¿No es cierto, Ron?

—Si, si —reiteró el pelirrojo—. Todo mundo saber que es solo un cuento, como el mago y el cazo saltarín —siguió.

—Suena más como una versión femenina del hombre del saco —dijo Harry.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó la castaña, mirando hacia la cocina de la cual aún no salía Ginny.

—Bueno, cuando ella era pequeña, una vez agarró la escoba de entrenamiento de Charley y se fue volando al bosque. Se perdió y ya no supo como regresar. Papá y mamá la fueron a buscar. La encontraron poco después de que el sol se había metido. Tenía unas pequeñas heridas por culpa de las ramas, nada grave. Pero no dejaba de repetir que la bruja Bathory la había estado hablando. Mamá dijo que había sido por un golpe en la cabeza, pero hasta la fecha ella insiste que es real —dijo Ron.

—Eso explica porque le dio tanto miedo —observó Harry, sin notar que su novia ya estaba detrás de él.

—Yo no estoy loca, ni me lo imaginé —rezongó la chica Weasley, llevando las palomitas.

—Está bien, yo te creo —se apresuró a decir el pelinegro.

La molestia de Ginny no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Fuera verdad lo que decía o no, ya se les habían quitado las ganas de ver la película de terror.

Así que decidieron poner otra de las que habían retando, una comedia, esperando que las risas les hicieran olvidar la historia de Bathory. No obstante, pese a que ellos lo olvidaron, a una considerable distancia de ahí, en un oscuro parque lleno de arboles, una figura de humo oscuro se paseó cerca de donde estaban los juegos para niños. Una risa estridente se escuchó y el humo se solidificó hasta volverse algo parecido a un ser humano con piel gris.

Ella Bathory o lo que aún quedaba de ella en este mundo, comenzó a caminar en busca de la victima de aquella noche. Hacía tiempo atrás que no discriminaba entre niños, jóvenes o adultos, tan solo necesitaba la sangre de alguien para poder seguir viviendo, para siempre.

* * *

**¡No tiren tomates que últimamente está caro el Kilo!**

**Okay no, ¿qué tal les pareció? Igual y les aburrió lo cliché, pero mientras pensaba en brujas de aquí y de allá para una leyenda del mundo mágico, me pareció que la de Blair podía ser multi usos, pues creo dejar claro que la historia de Bathory pudo haber inspirado cosas que conocemos. Igual y solo hice un desastre, pero en todo caso díganmelo c:**

**Se aceptan criticas, dulces y cualquier clase de comentario.**

**¡G************racias por leer!**


End file.
